The Calon Series: Young Hearts Run Free
by MufflerVon
Summary: Please note the change in the normal rating for this series. This story contains smut. I've NEVER written smut before, so go easy on me! . Anyway, the ladies enjoys some HenryandCalon-free time.


Young Hearts Run Free

"So, how weird is this right?" Regina looked up from the menu frowning. "What do you mean dear? We eat dinner together all the time. Or do you mean because we're in a restaurant and you have to use cutlery!". Emma giggled. "Haha Regina _dear_. I mean, it's just the two of us. No kids, no interruptions, no noise. It's lovely…..but weird, right?". Regina laughed, nodding her head and flicking Emma's menu. "Hurry up and decide what you want!".

While they waited for their order, they said very little to each other, content to just hold hands and caress softly. Regina stroked her thumb back and for across Emma's palm. Emma stilled her actions and Regina met her eyes. "What's wrong beautiful? What's got you so far away?" Emma asked kindly. Regina looked down and drew circles on the table with her fingertip. "Do you think the boys are okay with Granny and Ruby?". Emma laughed. "Of course they are. If anything was wrong we would have heard. They have both our cell numbers – stop worrying!"

Their food came and the ladies traded forkfuls of food and fed them to each other, Regina laughing when the sauce from her food dribbled down Emma's chin. "Looks like I'm going to have to be in charge of feeding Calon from now on!" said

Emma, "If you can't get the food in my mouth – you're gonna struggle to get it into his!" Emma laughed as Regina poked her tongue out at her. "Did you put the teething gel in Calon's overnight bag? He'll be up all night otherwise". Emma nodded. "Perhaps I should just give them a ring…..?" and Regina went to get her cell out of her bag. "Regina, no. They're fine and if we ring, it'll look like we don't trust them and they won't offer to babysit again." Regina nodded and set her bag back down. "I know Emma, I'm just worried. An evening out is one thing, but I've never been without Henry overnight before and now Calon too…"

As Emma set down her dessert spoon after finishing a sinfully large piece of fudge cake, Regina mentioned contacting Granny again. This was the eighth time by Emma's count. Emma looked down at her plate smirking. "Yes, yes, okay, I'll stop mentioning ringing them. I'm sorry. I just…..I hardly ever left Henry when he was a baby. I guess I just found it hard to trust him to anyone else. So this feels…hard. And I…why are you smirking Emma?" Regina folded her arms in a huff and looked down. Emma slid her cell phone across the table and into Regina's view. Regina batted it away, but Emma caught her hand. "Look at the screen Regina". She picked up the phone and scrolled through a list of text messages. "I've been texting Ruby since we got here. About every fifteen minutes. I've held the phone under the table so that you wouldn't see and I've checked everything from 'does Calon have his giraffe cos he wont sleep without it', to 'once they're in bed, can you just check that they're still breathing'. I couldn't stop worrying about them either, I'm sorry".

Regina read through all the texts and then handed the phone back to Emma. She wanted to be angry with her. She wanted to refuse to speak to her. But she found herself kissing her sweetly as Emma took her hand and pulled her from the table. Emma had been just as worried about the boys. Emma had been just as obsessed.

Then Emma said the magic words. "How 'bout on the way home, we stop by Granny's and just look in on Henry and Calon?". Regina didn't care that they were in the middle of a busy restaurant – she threw her arms around Emma and kissed her full on the lips. Decorum reasserted itself and Regina pulled back, whispering to Emma "Let's go see our boys". Emma took her hand and all but dragged her towards the car, Regina running to keep up.

Emma pushed her up against the car and nipped at Regina's neck up to her ear. "You know everyone in that restaurant is gonna assume we're rushing home to ravish each other after that display in there, don't you, hmmmm?" Regina threw her head back and laughed! "Haha let them think what they want. They'd never believe we were rushing off to see our children, on the one night off we have from them." Emma gave her one last kiss and moved around the hood to the driver's side. "Besides, who's to say, that once we get home, we won't ravish each other…..!" Regina said it so casually as she got into the car. Emma gripped onto the door frame to steady herself. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath before she got into the car, she wondered when she would stop being surprised by Regina!

Ruby and Granny had laughed when the mothers turned up at their door. Ruby was slightly disappointed because she had bet they would last a good hour longer than they had, but Granny was twenty bucks up from having bet that they would be on the doorstep before 10.30pm! Having reassured themselves that Calon and Henry were okay and sleeping and alive, they left quickly so as not to disturb them. As they walked out to the car, Regina admitted she felt stupid for having to check on them and worried that she was smothering them. Emma pulled her towards her and grabbed her hips. "Regina, we've both had difficult childhoods, we know how hard it is to be without love. Mothers love isn't smothering. It's special and you have so much of it to give. Our boys are lucky". She kissed her once more and bundled her into the car, "come on, I have one more birthday present for you. And then maybe we can get down to talking about this 'ravishing' you mentioned". Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes!

"So….um….I wanted to give you this for your birthday. But now I'm actually giving it to you, it seems a bit stupid. Like, a bit childish" Emma looked down at the simply wrapped gift. She went to move it away, and Regina stopped her. "How about you let me be the judge of whether it's stupid or not. I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it".

Regina carefully picked open the paper and revealed a CD, with her and Emma's photo on it. It was one that Henry had taken when they were on holiday. He had captured them as they had returned from a walk along the sand and they strolled hand in hand, both smiling, looking at each other. Emma had a copy of it in her pocket at all times, but she knew she had wanted to use the image in a gift for Regina. Regina looked up at her puzzled.

Emma blew out a breath "Okay, here's the thing. Back when I was in one of my High Schools, there was this one guy who was really cute and I had a crush on him. Turned out he liked me too. And for Valentines Day, he made me a mix tape. It had loads of really soppy songs on, most of which I hated, but it was such a sweet thing…and I thought I'd do the same for you. Make a CD with songs that remind me of you or our relationship."

Regina smiled and ducked her head.

"See, I said it was stupid, give it here" and Emma went to snatch the gift away. Regina was quicker though and moved it out of her reach. "This is the most wonderful gift I have _ever_ been given. You've put so much thought into it. I never had anything like this given to me as a teenager; I missed out on all that, so it's really special. Thank you Emma" and she leaned forward and kissed her. Regina's hands moved up Emma's arms until they held onto her neck and Emma's arms pulled her in tight around the waist. "So you wouldn't have preferred jewellery then?" Emma asked against Regina's lips.

Regina smiled back. "Now darling, you know a gift of jewellery will never be sneered at", then she sobered and pulled back to look at Emma. "But this….I can't tell you how much this means. You've taken the time to do this for me – and when you've managed to find that time, I'll never know, but it's just so…..mmmmfff" and Regina threw herself back into kissing Emma.

The kiss went on and on. Tongues delving and caressing. Whimpers and moans getting loader and more breathy. "Emma, darling, you've been so patient. But I think it's time for you to take me to bed and make it a birthday I won't forget" Regina almost purred at her. "You mean?" Emma's raised her eyebrows. Regina pulled Emma towards the stairs. "Emma I want to make love with you. I'm ready and I'm sorry I've made you wait".

Emma stopped her and held her by the waist. "Um, Regina, do you think you can wait just a little longer" she scuffed the floor with her toe and fidgeted. "Seriously! Is this some kind of payback for making you wait, because, so hel….mmmffff" Emma cut her off with a short, but passionate kiss. She held her face securely and waited for Regina to look up. "Regina, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right now. But I kinda had plans for our first time. Will you just humour me and give me fifteen minutes before you come up to the bedroom? I want to make this _really_ special for you." Emma brushed her lips against Regina's once more and murmured "Just humour me hmmmm, please love?".

Regina broke away from her and moved towards the kitchen, "You have exactly fifteen minutes….and then the deals off. We'll see how you like waiting then _hmmmm_?" and she sauntered off, putting an extra sway to her hips. Emma growled as she took the stairs two at a time!

Exactly twelve minutes later Regina felt arms creep around her waist and pull her back into her soon-to-be-lover. Emma kissed the back of her neck, across her shoulder and back to her ear, blowing in it softly. "Hey beautiful" she whispered, "I want you". Such few words, but so heartfelt. Regina turned in her arms and kissed her softly, keeping her eyes open and looking deep into Emma's eyes. "I've never made love with a woman before" she looked down, "But I'm so glad you'll be my first" she paused and looked back up at Emma "And my last. I love you, take me to bed".

Emma, aware of the privilege she was being given, took Regina's hand and led her upstairs, turning off lights as she went. When they got to the bedroom door, Emma paused. "I hope this is everything you want it to be Regina, I'm scared of letting you down".

"Emma, I promise you, as long as it's you and me, it'll be everything I've dreamed of. _We've_ dreamed of. Come on. Show me what you've been doing".

Emma pushed the door open and Regina gasped. Every surface was covered in tea lights. The flickering lights cast a soft romantic glow over the room. The bed had red silk petals thrown over it and a single red rose lay on Regina's pillow. Regina bent to pick the rose up and held it against her lips. "How? How did you do all this?"

"Well, after we discussed waiting for this until the right time, I knew I wanted to make it special for you. So I went out and bought the candles and the petals and stored them in the back of my wardrobe. The rose was always going to be on your pillow tonight, because I wanted your birthday treat to last right up until the minute you went to bed". Regina smiled shyly. "Now before we go any further, I would like to dance with you". Emma bowed and held out her hand. "My Queen, would you do me the honour of dancing with me". Regina smiled. "Yes, my swan, always".

Emma went over to the small CD player and pressed play. Regina's birthday CD started to play and the women held each other close, swaying and caressing to the music.

"_You know there's no need to hide away: you know I tell the truth, we are just the same, and I can feel everything you do and everything you say"_

Emma kissed her way up Regina's throat and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss, which Regina quickly deepened. Both women were panting when they drew back. One of Regina's hands was drawing circles on Emma's back while the other hand was starting to open the buttons on her shirt. Emma reciprocated by easing the zipper down on Regina's dress. As she touched the skin on her back for the first time, Regina shivered and kissed her again, this time all tongues and moaning.

As Regina pushed the shirt from Emma, she reached for the clasp to Emma's bra. As she slid her hands over Emma's back to do this, Emma could feel the tremors in Regina's hands. Emma took a step back before the clasp was released and held Regina's hands. Regina looked up shocked at the movement. "Regina, love, you're trembling. We don't have to do this tonight if you're nervous. I'll be happy just to lie in the bed holding you close if you're not ready. Please don't feel you _have_ to do this. I love you and I'll wait. For however long you need".

Regina blinked away tears and shook her head. "Emma, darling, I'm terrified. Also excited and happy and desperate for you. I want this so much and I know that you do too. You've made tonight to special for me. I want this very special ending too."

Emma nodded and began kissing her anew. Kisses along her collarbone and then up her neck, led to her softly sucking on Regina's earlobe.

"_No they don't know who I really am. And they don't know what I've been through. Like you do, and I was made for you"_

Before she knew what was happening, Regina had been swung around and her back pressed against Emma's front. Keeping one hand splayed against Regina's waist, Emma's other hand slowly brought the zipper all the way down her dress and kissed the skin that she exposed. Regina moaned loudly, then blushed – she hadn't realised how sensitive her back was to kisses. Her dress pooled at her feet and she kicked it away. Emma ran her hands down Regina's sides and stopped, stepping back to confirm what she had felt. Regina was wearing suspenders. Black lacy lingerie, that was barely there really. Black suspenders holding up sheer stockings. And she still had on her black heels. Emma suddenly felt a bit light headed. She gulped in some air. "Oh my….. oh Regina…..you're stunning! I knew you would be beautiful…but this…." And she waved her arms gesturing at Regina. She could see Regina blush right down to her chest and she moved to cross her arms and hide herself a little. Emma stepped back up to her and pulled her arms apart, moving them to wrap around her own back. "Don't hide Regina, I want to see you".

"_When your head will fall softly on our pillow. No fear will make you cry or turn you grey. We will wake so early in the morning. Knowing you'll never, never, never go away_

"

Regina pushed the shirt fully from Emma now and started on the zipper to her pants. Moments later the women, still shuffling together to the music, were down to their underwear. Regina tried once more to undo Emma's bra, and this time her hands were steadier and she was successful. Her own bra followed moments later and Emma moved them over to the bed, pushing Regina down on it. Never breaking eye contact, Emma lowered her head and took a nipple in her mouth. Regina almost screamed. She arched her back and moaned, gripping Emma's hair and holding her tight to her breast. Emma continued to alternate sucking and licking until Regina thought she would come from just Emma's touch there. It became too much, so she pulled on her hair and brought their lips together.

Regina rolled them over and started to kiss her way down Emma's neck. She licked and suckled at Emma's breast while palming the other. She started to kiss lower and then paused, hesitated….

"Emma, you will tell me if I do this wrong won't you? I need you to be honest about what I'm doing and if it's okay" Regina's voice was softer and more anxious than Emma could ever remember it being. Emma lifted Regina's chin from where had placed it on her navel and looked her full on. "I don't think you _can_ do anything wrong at this point baby, just be you and just love me", she winked at Regina and newly emboldened, Regina continued her kisses.

"_You are a force, you are a constant source, Yeah, you are a shining light. Incandescent in the darkest night, Yeah, you are a shining light__"_

Regina began to lower Emma's panties with her teeth, but soon got fed up of going so slow. There was seduction and then there was just wasting time. She pulled them off and then kissed from Emma's knee to her thigh. She could feel Emma quivering and the scent of her was intoxicating. Regina felt on edge and nervous. She was so turned on herself and yet so desperate to bring Emma to her orgasm. She stopped her actions to take a steadying breath, but that just increased her need to please Emma as she took in a lungful of her aroused scent.

She had to hold Emma's hips down at the first touch of tongue to clit. Regina kissed her as if she was kissing her mouth and quickly, so very quickly, Emma came. Loudly, legs thrashing, back arching, fingers twisting Regina's hair. Regina rested her head on Emma's thigh until she felt her hair being tugged. She crawled up Emma's body, giving soft kisses along the way, until she reached Emma's mouth and she latched on again. Both women moaned together, nipping, sucking, biting, licking.

"_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight, __Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest"__  
_

Regina suddenly found herself on her back. Emma, who had seemed devoid of any strength after that orgasm, had flipped her over and was now staring down at her a serious look on her face. Regina tried not to show it on her face, but she was panicking internally at the thought she might have done something wrong or not pleased Emma enough. Maybe it had all been a bit too quick for her. Maybe she had realised that this was all a huge mistake. What would she do if Emma said it was all over?

Emma must have seen something of her feelings flit across her face. "Regina, look at me." Regina met her eyes, but was wary. "I want you to listen to me, really _hear_ what I'm saying, and accept it", Regina nodded reluctantly. "That was _the_ most amazing, most intense experience. You know that you're not the first woman who has done that to me, but you are the first to make me feel like this. I feel like I've got light shining out of me. That if I jumped out of the window, I would fly, I'd soar. You were amazing – you sure you've never done this before? Hmmmm Regina?

Regina blushed and shook her head, dislodging a tear that had started when Emma looked at her so intensely. "I love you Emma"

"_And you, my brown eyed girl_"

"I love you so much Regina. I've waited so long to do this – the anticipation has nearly killed me – but, you are so worth the wait. I just hope that this is everything you want it to be for your first time" and with that, Emma was back at Regina's breasts. Regina moaned with every swipe of Emma's tongue across her nipple. Bringing pleasure to Emma had ramped it up in Regina too. "Emma, please, I need you….move down…." Regina gasped as she attempted to push Emma down her body. Emma grinned wickedly at her and let her nipple go with a pop. "Yes Queen, wherever you want me" she laughed. "Well, get to it Swan".

Emma slipped her tongue around Regina's belly button, nudged her panties aside and pushed two fingers into Regina. And Regina came! Gasping and hissing and crying, but Emma hadn't had her fill of Regina yet. She soothed her until she came down from her high, and then Emma carried on. She stroked her fingers in and out of Regina at a crazy speed. Twisting and scissoring them. She licked and sucked at her clit and Regina was able to hold off until she looked down and caught Emma looking up at her. The look of adoration on her face pushed her over the edge and she sobbed as she came again.

"_If you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, I never thought I'd love anyone so much_"

Emma gathered her in her arms and kissed her forehead, her ears, her cheek, until Regina looked at her and smiled weakly. Emma hesitated, but she had to ask. "Was, um, was that okay?"

Regina barked a laugh! "Are you kidding? You even have to ask!?" Regina stared at her, eyes wide.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it an' all, but was it what you wanted? Was it how you hoped it would be?

"Emma, darling. I have never felt more loved, more cherished. I think I can honestly say, I've made love for the first time tonight. Everything I've had before has just been sex. This was love expression. And it was special and wonderful. And I'm so glad it was you. And me. And us. I'm never letting you go Swan. You are all I'll ever need."

Emma smiled and kissed her once more on the lips. A passionate kiss that she hoped would express just what she felt. "Me and you together forever, beautiful lady". She reached down and pulled the covers over them, then pulled Regina to her, to rest on her shoulder, wrapped in her arms. As the CD ended, the lovers lay sleeping, entwined together.

Playlist – Regina's Birthday CD

KT Tunstall – The Universe and You

Sara Ramirez – The Story

Deacon Blue – Your Swaying Arms

Ash – Shining Light

Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire

Van Morrison – Brown Eyed Girl

Bonnie Raitt – Feels Like Home

Nancy Sinatra – Call Me

Gladys Knight & The Pips – Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars

Kelly Clarkson – Dark Side

Des'ree – I'm Kissing You

Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are

Emile Sande – My Kind of Love

Madness – It Must Be Love


End file.
